ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Game After Life
The Game After Life (悟空消滅!?オラは死んじまっただ, Goku Shometsu!? Ora wa Shinjimatta) is the fourteenth episode of the Baby Saga and the thirtieth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. The episode first aired on November 13, 1996. Its original American air date was May 1, 2004. Summary After the recap, Goku is trap in an unknown dimension. He soon discovers that the only way to escape is to play the game after life against Sugoro with his life at stake. Kibito Kai then shows up on the planet of the Kais, and subsequently messes up Old Kai's fishing, which enrages him. Kibito Kai abruptly reveals that he lost Goku in Sugoroku's dimension, which worries Old Kai because that is the only place his powers will not work. Meanwhile on Earth, Dende has come down and joins Baby and company at the site that Goku appeared to die. He presents Baby with the Black Star Dragon Balls, and then Baby Vegeta summons Ultimate Shenron and wishes for the Tuffle Planet to be back in existence within the Earth's solar system. The wish is granted. Pan witnesses Ultimate Shenron for the first time as well as the wish manifesting, which leads her to cry because she will now have to find all the Dragon Balls by herself within one year if Earth is to survive. Mr. Satan comforts her, but Pan decides she wants to take the battle to the Tuffle's. Bulma has been working at Capsule Corporation to create massive ship, and now the Tuffles gather around the corporation for a chance to travel to their new planet. Pan tries to call out to Trunks to get him to reconsider, but Mr. Satan stops her, and they try to come up with a plan for getting to the Tuffle Planet in disguise. Meanwhile, Goku keeps landing on the unlucky spaces in the game, while Sugoro consistently lands on the lucky ones. Goku fails the riddle challenge, but he manages to jam himself against the wall before he lands on spikes that would lead to death. Despite his luck, he is determine to win and so he continues playing, but can Goku find a way to win this game after life; and can Pan free the others from Baby's control by herself? Find out on the next GT. Major Events *Baby restores the Tuffle Planet (New Planet Plant) back in existence within Earth's solar system via the dragon balls. *Because of the wish made by Baby with the Black-Star Dragon Balls, Earth had a mere one year left before its destruction, and that one year had passed. Trivia * Ultimate Shenron's eyes alternate from blue to pink between different scenes. Interestingly, in his first appearance in GT (episode 1), Ultimate Shenron's eyes were pink. * When Goku gets sent back five spaces on his first move, the "GO" space behind him reads "AER YOU READY?" instead of the correct "ARE YOU READY?" Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball GT Episode Category:Episodes